This invention relates to embosser stamps and more particularly to a locking mechanism used on embossing stamps. Embossing stamps have an embossing seal used to make an impression or embossment on an article, generally a sheet of paper placed between the two halves of the seal. Often there is a need to lock up official seals of corporations, schools, and professionals to prevent their unauthorized use. This invention provides a locking mechanism for an embosser stamp that accomplishes the locking of the seal on the embossing stamp itself. This prevents the unauthorized of the stamp unless the locking mechanism is unlocked.
The invention comprises an embossing stamp of conventional design. There is a seal operated by a lever mechanism that causes the two halves of the seal to come into intimate contact with each other. The sheet material is placed between the halves when they are separated and when the two halves are pressed together the embossing on the sheet material occurs. Openings or slots are cut into the lever and the top of the stamp body so that the slots will line up when the lever is in the depressed position and the embossing surfaces of the seal are closed and seated against each other. A T-shaped member is placed through the slots and a suitable lock is inserted into a hole at one end of the T-shaped member. The vertical portion of the T-shaped member further assists in preventing the embossing surfaces from being exposed and used. The vertical portion also prevents the need for a lock on each side of the shaped member. An L-shaped member could be used instead of a T-shaped member.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for an embossing stamp that locks the operating lever of the stamp so that the embossing seals cannot be operated when the locking mechanism is in place.
It is a related object to provide a locking mechanism that provides for different types of locks to be used such as padlocks and single use locks to determine if the lock has been tampered with.